cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe, Gali, and Gino
Gabe, Gali, and Gino are a triplet of turquoise Rocky clones created by Eden Cudak/Cutiesunflower. They made their first appearance on Facebook on March 1st, 2017. These 3 have same things like the Blues because they are small and like to do funny tricks. Green Ice Cube gave birth to them. Flower Grassy and Flower Lily are friends with them because they are cute. They appeared in their very own short when they started to hatch in the three eggs Green Ice Cube made. Appearance Their original appearance is badly recolored green in a tint color from Sketchpad, with it being really similar to Green Rocky's old design. In their 2018 redesign, they look like they are they are more turquoise now, and less green. Personality Their personalities are similar to the Blues from the Angry Birds Series. They sometimes get into trouble, and they like to do something funny. Unlike the Blues from the Angry Birds games, the Turquoise Rocks are armless, but the Blues in the movie have all limbs, like all of the other characters in the film. They love doing some pranks to each other, and some other characters. Coverage Their Birth GICGB 13.jpg|The Three Eggs GICGB 14.jpg|The First Egg hatching GICGB 15.jpg|It's Hatching GICGB 16.jpg|There is one of Gabe's Legs. GICGB 17.jpg|Gabe is hatched! GICGB 18.jpg|Gabe watches the Second Egg hatching. GICGB 19.jpg|Gabe saw Gali's Legs. GICGB 20.jpg|Gali Turned Upside Down. GICGB 21.jpg|The Third Egg started to hatch. GICGB 22.jpg|It's hatching. GICGB 23.jpg|Gino hatches.. GICGB 24.jpg|Then they started to smile at Gino. GICGB 25.jpg|Sleepy Green Rocky looked at Gabe, Gali, and Gino. They first appeared inside their own Eggs. The Eggs were made by Green Ice Cube after Green Ice Cube laid eggs of them. There were three eggs. The first egg started to hatch. One of Gabe's Legs can be seen. Then Gabe Hatched and watched the second Egg hatch. Gabe saw Gali's two Legs stick out of the second Egg. Then Gali Hatched with his body upside down. Then Gabe and Gali watched the third egg while it's hatching. Gino came out of the Egg after the third Egg Hatched. He looked a bit neutral. Gabe and Gali started to Frown. Then Gabe started to smile, Gali started to laugh with his tongue out, and Gino smiled at them. In the last scene, Sleeping Green Rocky can be seen with Gabe, Gali, and Gino looking at him. Appearances *Meet Dora Puffball (mentioned) Trivia * They are very similar to the Blues from the Angry Birds Series because they are small and there are 3 of them. However, the Turquoise Rocks are Turquoise while The Blues are Blue. * Gabe was the first Baby Rock to be hatched. Gali is second, and Gino is third. * When Green Ice Cube was raising another set of 3 eggs, Green Rocky envisioned a 4th Green Rock named "Gale"; however, one of the eggs were destroyed by Gali, and one failed to develop. The only egg that hatched gave birth to Iris. * They are the youngest characters created by Cutiesunflower, if we exclude Gale. * They are the second smallest characters created by Cutiesunflower, only Mac & Cheese is smaller than them. ** They are also the smallest males created by Cutiesunflower. Gallery Gabe, Gali, and Gino Icon.png|Turquoise Rock Body Gabe 1.png Gali 1.png Gino 1.png The Three Little Eggs.png|The Eggs they Hatched From. Gale.png|Gale, a possible 4th turquoise rock. Gabe New Pose.png|New Gabe Gali New Pose.png|New Gali Gino New Pose.png|New Gino Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube Family Photo.png|In the Family Photo. DiaGabe.png|Gabe’s dia. DiaGali.png|Gali’s dia. DiaGino.png|Gino’s dia. New Gabe Gali and Gino.png|2018 redesigns. Gabe in Block Craft 3D Design.png|Gabe's Block Craft 3D design. Gali in Block Craft 3D Design.png|Gali's Block Craft 3D design. Gino in Block Craft 3D Design.png|Gino's Block Craft 3D design. Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cute Category:2010's births Category:Young Category:Males Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance